Hope
by Vangie90
Summary: Hope was a normal girl -under wizard's standars- but her mother always told her se was meant to change the lives of those around her, even if she was the offspring of a potion master you surely know.  firts fic ever! be honest but nice
1. Chapter 1

This is more of an idea than an actual fic, because I'm still working on it. Be nice and leave rew.

Ideas are gladly taken

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling but my OCs.

Hope. What a word. A feeling so strong that can only be compared with love and hate. That's what Hannah White thought the moment she saw her baby girl for the first time. She still remember what the mediwitch told her when she laid the little bundle on Hannah's arms: "she's meant to change people's lives. Don't ask me how I know, but I do".

She also knew. The war was rising, Voldemort was killing innocent people everywhere, and the baby's father was a Death Eater who knew nothing about his newly born daughter. "Thanks Merlin", she thought bitterly. Neither she nor her baby needed that kind of life.

And hope was the only thing the Wizarding World could feel at the moment…

Almost a year later, Hannah was mourning over her death friends. James and Lily Potter had been her friends since school years and their murder –plus the supposed death of Voldemort- were headline all over magic England. She felt the anger, the hate but most of all she felt left alone. They were gone forever and there were nobody left to tell her things were going to be all right. Eventually she moved on; she got to, her daughter needed her. Hope was only a little baby who didn't know what was going on around her and Hannah felt relieved because of that, she had enough problems dealing with her own misery.

And so another 3 years passed slowly and Hannah had found a job at the Ministry, in the department of mysteries. She didn't enjoy the work so much, but it gave her money to feed and dressed her little girl.

Hope was an average girl with her jet black hair, her deep dark eyes and her natural light tan skin. "Quite bright", Hannah believed; Hope could talk very clearly and speak her mind pretty quickly when she needed to. She also had this scowl that reminded Hannah of him: Hope's father.

That man had been in her mind a lot in those days, since she received a letter from him where he told her that he was working hard to redeem himself from all the damage he had caused; that the death of Lily gave him a reason to come back to the bright side. That he needed her to give him a second chance.

But how would a man such as Severus Snape take the fact that she had hidden a daughter from him? Not nicely, she could tell. Severus was stubborn and he could take offense pretty quickly if pushing the wrong buttons for too long. But she loved him, even after all he put her trough, she long for him. And she wouldn't be able to hide Hope any longer if he kept trying to reach her. She had to tell him.

Severus was shocked after first reading her letter, telling him she accepted meeting with him. And so excited that he didn't find estrange the place for the meeting at all.

A playground was the scenery; kids running and screaming around were getting into Severus patience while he waited for Hannah: "who is taking her time as always", he thought with a grin.

"Sev?" at the sound of his name Snape turn around to find himself with the woman who once he could call his, and so stupidly lost, because of what? Some stupid belief and the love he felt for a death woman.

Lost in her baby blue eyes he didn't take notice of the little girl beside her until she emitted a sound; "was that little brat calling her mum?"

Stunned Snape looked at the child with a questioning look in his face and asked: "is she yours?"

"Yes". Hannah answered simply, "and yours too".

And there it was, the same Hannah of school days, always to the point, not caring in wasting time with nonsense words.

"I really hope this is a bad joke of your part?" he spat coldly at her

"Hope…" Hannah said dreamily, " what a word, ahh?"

"you are not joking…" Snape said with hurt written all over his face.

"no, I'm not" answered Hannah looking at him straight in the eye. "what are we going to do now?"

And that's how Hope began changing people's lives, first of all her father's. A man who was destined to live his days alone was since that day in that playground presented with the possibility of love in his life. But the question was: was he willing to let himself been loved?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chap.

After reading and re-reading, I'd noticed that Snape is a little (ok! A lot) out of character.

But I've decided that this softer side will not interfere with the way he acts at Hogwarts.

So the good old Snivellius is always there.

Also I must say sorry if the POVs are quite mixed up. I'm still learning how to use this page ;)

You know the drill: all the characters and places belong to JK Rowling blah blah…

OCs are mine.

#

#

#

#

#

SPOV

"What are we going to do now?" the question that changed his life. Sometimes he'd wondered what could have been of him if he hadn't gone to that place 2 years ago.

If, for some reason he had decided to run away after Hannah introduced him his daughter.

He knew he didn't like children; they repulsed him to no end, and he confirmed it every new year he spent at Hogwarts, where he was stuck as a teacher surely for the rest of his existence.

Child after child proving his non-existent patience, making him mad with their stupidity and, most of all, making him laugh out loud with their poor attempts of doing a potion right.

Merlin! Why couldn't kids grow up faster? Five years teaching potions and being Head of house had only taught him that kids do not grow fast enough.

But here he was, spending his summer preparing medical potions for Madame Promfey, while a pair of big black eyes –so much like Eileen Prince's- observed with the attention he would expect from his students, staring and gaping with awe at every single movement he made while mixing the contents of the cauldron.

Severus Snape hated a lot of things about children, but what enraged him the most was kids staring at him with expectation.

He preferred terror looks on their faces; he could even handle hate and rage from them. But Hope's expression was of a girl looking at her hero, and that made Snape feel uneasy. He didn't know how to face the fact that, maybe, his daughter admired him. So he tried his best to ignore her, but her fun giggles were way too much to bear for him.

Minutes passed until an idea crossed Snape's mind: "maybe if he treated Hope, the way he treats students, she'd eventually leave him alone"

"What are you looking at?" barked Snape towards Hope's little figure.

She just shrugged and kept staring.

"Your mother never taught you that staring at people is bad manners?" he kept venomously spiting every word.

Hope shook her head and answered with a matter of fact expression: "mum told me that touching things that are not ours, is bad manners".

"Obviously" said Snape with a forming grin in his face.

"That we have to asked for permission" kept on going the girls with a known-it-all voice.

"Being so clever your mum, she forgot to tell you no to stared" sassed Snape without taking into account that Hope still didn't understand sarcasm.

"Yes, she forgot. I'll tell her; don't worry, dad". Answered Hope simply with a toothy smile.

Oh no… there's the magical word. Hearing Hope calling him dad was a punch in the face for Snape. Damn little brat! How could a 5 year old, who was as tall as a house elf, melt the ice in his heart and soul with a simple word and a mega-watt smile?

"Something surely learnt from her mother" thought Snape with annoyance.

Hope was so much like Hannah in so many ways and Snape took notice of that every single day spent with his daughter. She also had a lot of gestures from him, but the ability to make the toughest of men turn into goo; that's something she got from Hannah.

Merlin! She even liked the brat. Her smile and laugh illuminated his sad house in Spinner's End.

He had even arranged a room for her. Painted in light nice colors –totally different from the rest of the house- so she would have a nice place to go and play. Filled with all kind of toys –most of them Dumbledore's presents for her- so she would not get bored…

Yes, Severus Snape was turning into a weak.

"Want to help?" asked Snape to his daughter drawling every word.

Hope nodded enthusiastically and offered her arms so her father could lift her up.

Since that day all trough the following years, the few weeks of summer she'd stayed with him, Hope and Snape would spend days like this; mixing ingredients inside a cauldron. "Their bonding time", like Hannah liked to call it.


	3. Chapter 3

The airport was a huge illuminated place with most of its walls painted in white and 10 foot tall windows, from where you could see the gigantic machines outside –airplane, they were call.

Stuffed with running noisy people, the size of the building could be easily compared to Hogwarts, except that the school was more dark and creepy.

Being the impatient man he was, Snape was already tapping his foot and sighing with annoyance as he frowned to everyone who would dare to look at him. He couldn't understand why people were staring if he was wearing the "mugglest" clothes he owned.

"Stupids", he murmured angrily while looking at his watch and sighing again waiting for Hannah to finally come back from the lady's room.

Actually, he wasn't angry at any of the muggles and their stares; he was angry at Hannah, because she decided to leave the country in order to work in the US as an ambassador for the Ministry of Magic.

He understood it was quite the change from her last job –and the chance of a lifetime- but her departure meant he wouldn't be able to see Hope, who was at the time 10 years old and just a year from starting Hogwarts.

"I prefer her to stay with me" she'd said to his idea of leaving Hope behind, and going to the US alone, not that he blamed her. She was her mother after all, and girls need their mothers, even if that meant being an ocean away from them.

"Dad! Dad!" Hope's calling shook him away from his thoughts and Snape looked down to his daughter for one last time.

"Dad, I'll miss you" whispered Hope as if she didn't want to be heard by her mother. "I'll write to you".

Snape managed a one-sided smile and whispered back: "I'll miss you too", and flashing a look at Hannah he added: "just don't tell your mother".

Snape and Hannah looked at each other in the eye for a minute without saying a word until a voice echoing all trough the place announced their flight.

Hannah broke the space between them and reaching from his hand said: "well, this is goodbye then".

"Yes, goodbye", answered Snape in a coldly manner.

Looking down at her feet Hannah promised to send pictures and let Hope write.

Hearing this, Snape's grip on Hannah's hand tightened and dejectedly sighed, "I know you will, Hannah".

#

#

#

#

#

So this is what I called: the bridge chapter.

Why? Well, between the second chapter and the one I'm working on, there is a time gap that after thinking about it, it would have been confusing to connect. If you understand what am I trying to explain.

I wrote this a little too quick, so I ask for your forgiveness if my grammar is still wrong , if my collocation is still wrong. I can't find my collocation dictionary and if I don't before my language exam I'll have to buy another one and I don't want to spend so much money again. LOL ;)

But I'm working my hardest on the next chapter so I really hope (wink) to do better.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope's POV

The sound of the music coming from the radio was really getting into my nerves, (I hate wizards taste in music with a passion). Can't they sing about something else besides cauldrons and wands? And Dumbledore humming at the beat of the song was not helping at all.

And… silence, thanks Merlin! The music stopped and I could give my ears –and sanity- a break at last.

-Your father is taking his time, don't you think?-. Was he trying to make conversation? Don't get me wrong, I love the guy but, I wasn't in my best of moods at that moment.

There I was, at my father's place after 4 years living abroad, spending my time with Dumbledore because dad "just in time" had to leave the house to do arrangements. Well thought Severus, "leave the girl in charge so you don't have to face your boss".

I was having the feeling that, for some unknown reason, dad was escaping from being alone with me. Seem to be reading my thoughts, Dumbledore said in a soft voice, -your father just don't know how to act around you. You know, you are not the 10 year old girl he last saw all those years ago-.

Looking up I watch him smiling gently at me and he continued nicely, -you are now a pretty 14 year old teenager, soon to become a beautiful woman-.

I had to hide my shock: was really dad having a hard time bearing with the fact that I wasn't a little girl anymore?

-You know him, don't you?-. I muttered bitterly looking away to the dusty shelf filled with potions books.

-Not always- he answered cryptically. Upon my questioning look he changed subject by asking: -how did you managed to convince your mother into letting you come back to England?-.

-Well, after being home-schooled for so many years, I was beginning to feel lonely. I told her that I needed friends and she accepted to send me to school only if I was accepted in Hogwarts, thanks by the way-. When I noticed I was babbling, I stopped and look at him with shame.

Dumbledore gave me a signal to keep on with my story, so I hold my breath for a second and continued: -besides that, when I was 11, mum went to Salem's Academy to sign me in. But she came back home saying that she was going to teach me because the school wasn't as good as the ones in Europe, but that she wasn't sending me away from her. Which I think it's totally hilarious, because parents all over Europe send their children away for most of the year and only see them on holidays. Am I rumbling too much?-.

-Actually, I was having a lot of fun hearing you- said Dumbledore with a stifled laugh.

I had to smile at the man. He once was like my grandfather after all. Did I really was acting like a jerk five minutes ago? You can't stay angry with a man like that in the same room as you.

I had to make him talk, he just made one question and I told him the story of my life. Shuffling my feet with embarrassment I quietly asked: -when am I to be sorted?-.

-Well, if you don't want to be sorted with the first's year, you can always come with your dad a few hours before and the hat will choose a house for you in private-.

-Naah, I think I will do the traditional train ride with the others kids-.

-Good choice-.

We smiled at each other for a few seconds, falling into a comfortable silence, when the crack of the living-room door made us look up.

Dad was there looking at us with one of his brow raised, surely wondering what was so funny. Dumbledore and I looked at each other again and after winking at me, in his usual happy manner said: -that took you long enough, didn't it Severus?-.

-Yes Headmaster and I'm sorry that I made you wait-.

-Don't worry, Hope here made my waiting much more bearable-, cheered Dumbledore swaying in his chair. -You know how much I love to spend my time with the youth-.

-I do-, answered my dad scowling at him.

I had to suppress a laugh while hearing them, dad never change. Even when having a "friendly conversation", dad speaks as if he is always angry of what you are saying.

Turning to look at me, he asked me to leave them alone. I silently stood up and made my way to the door when the voice of Dumbledore made me stay.

-My child, I'll see you in two weeks-.

I grinned warmly and went to my room, leaving the two men talking privately.

#

#

#

#

King Cross Station, two weeks later.

Harry POV.

After leaving their cases in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped out of the train to say their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie.

While Bill and Charlie were speaking in a too mysterious way about the school year that was coming, saying that it would be really interesting, Harry looked once again to the train to see a girl with black hear fighting to get her trunk inside. Gentlemanly, he approached the girl and took the other side of the trunk to help her lifting it up. The girl quickly glanced at him murmuring a breathlessly "thanks" and keep walking without turning back.

Harry didn't quite get a good look at the brunette, but he was sure he hadn't seen her before and that she couldn't be a first year. She was at least 14, just like him; "how odd", he thought but didn't give the matter further importance. Turning back to his friends, he called them to hurry up.

Once inside the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to their compartment discussing about what they had been talking with the older Weasleys and what Bagman tried to tell them at the World Cup, when Hermione hushed her friends and asked them to hear what was happening outside.

Draco Malfoy was chattering about how Durmstrang was way better than Hogwarts, besides his typical bragging about everything his father owned.

Hermione tiptoed to the door and shut it so not to let Malfoy's voice enter, hissing furiously about him.

Harry didn't know about this school, so Hermione began telling him everything she knew about Durmstrang and Beaxbuttons –the French school.

Hermione was still speaking when the door opened noisily, and the girl Harry had seen before at the entrance looked at them with an embarrass expression.

Now that Harry took a good look at her, he noticed that she was very pretty. She had a pair of round big black eyes and full lips –unlike Cho Chang, who had an Asian-shaped face.

Ron and Hermione were staring at her with questioning looks when the girl softly said: -excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full-.

Before any of his friends could answer, Harry quickly stuttered: - ye ye yeah… I mean, ther there's a lot t t of room-.

The girl giggled at his attempt to speak, and Harry mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. –

Couldn't he speak to a nice girl like a normal human being?

The girl took a quick glance of everyone and sat next to Hermione, who kindly offered her hand to the newcomer: -hi- said the bushy-haired girl. –I'm Hermione Granger-.

-Hope White- answered the brunette shyly.

-This two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley- Hermione introduced them.

The girl's face lit up and with a smile said to Ron: -are you Arthur's son?-

Harry and Ron look at each other with shocked faces and Ron turned to the girl and said: -yes, yes I am. Do you know him?-.

-Yes! He and my mum used to lunch together at the time she was working for the Ministry- said Hope with visibly delight: -he used to give me home-made cookies-.

-I don't think I've ever met her- said Ron suspiciously and asked: -what was her name?-.

-Hannah White- answered Hope with a smile.

-mmh maybe he named her once. What did you mother do at the Ministry?-.

-She used to work at the Department of Mysteries, but she´s been working in the US as an ambassador for the last 4 years-.

-Oh! Now I remember him talking about her with my mum-. Ron said nodding at Hope.

-He's always talking about you and your bothers. You are seven, right?-

-Six boys and a girl-

By that point Harry was confused and (deep inside) a little jealous that the pretty girl didn't recognize him, but did recognized Ron. –So, what year are you three? - asked Hope to the trio.

-We are in the fourth- answered Hermione proudly.

-That's great; I'm entering the fourth year- cheered Hope.

-_That's_ great- Harry lifted his voice more than intended and startling both Hope and Hermione.

-Take it easy pal- laughed Ron at his friend and Hope smiled widely at Harry. This took Harry completely by surprise and his cheeks turned pink: "what the hell is happening to me", thought with embarrassment.

Soon other of their friend went to see them all trough the trip and met Hope staying to talk mostly about the World Cup. Harry noticed that Hope was hearing with awe everything they were saying and getting close to her asked: -Didn't you go?-.

-No, It was the first time in years that I was staying with my dad and I preferred to stay at home with him-.

This revelation surprised Harry and when he was about to asked her more about the subject, a too known voice interrupted every conversation in the compartment-.

-For the first and the last time in your life, Weasley- said Draco Malfoy, who was at the compartment door with his friends, sneering at them with superiority.

-I don't recall letting you in, Malfoy- Harry hissed furiously at him.

Draco did as he hadn't heard him and began a speech about what was about to happen at Hogwarts and also made fun of Ron's dad. Harry saw then, that Hope without saying a word stood up, smiled evilly at Malfoy and pushed him with surprising force (for a girl of her tiny frame) out of the compartment.

Malfoy fell over Crabbe and Goyle who also fell but on the floor of the train. After that magnificent act (that Harry loved), Hope shut the door and turning back to the group said: -that's the biggest moron I've ever seen-.

Harry didn't know how was to fall in love, but he knew that he was beginning to feel something strong for this awesome little lady. –I hope she is in Gryffindor-.

#

#

#

#

#

Well, there it is. Chapter number 4

The longest I've ever written (so far).

I hope you enjoy it. Please! Leave a comment.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope POV.

The ride through the lake with the first years was boring and wet. Yes, wet; the weather had not changed since our departure from London station and the waves that the wind provoked made one of the boats to turn over leaving a trail of almost-drown kids.

Once inside the castle, our robes were dropping wet and we were shivering in the cold air of the place.

An old woman with pointed hat called us all to follow her to the Great Hall, which was full of teenagers chattering between them. As we reached the staff table, I could see my dad sitting in the far end of it. I smiled at him and he nodded his head to me.

The old woman, that then I remembered was Professor McGonagall; put a stool with an old hat on it. The hat began to sing a song that talked about the school's founders. The song went for another ten minutes, and at the end, the audience cheered and clapped.

After the hall fell into silence again, McGonagall took a long parchment and said: -when I call out your name, you'll put on the hat and sit on the stool-.

Name after name went for almost 45 minutes and in the end I was the only one left without been sorted. At that moment, Dumbledore stood up, went to the front and began: -like I'm sure you've all seen: we have a new student that is not a first year. Her name is Hope White and she'll be starting in the fourth year. Is my personal request, that you treat her with respect and offer her your friendship-.

During Dumbledore's speech, most of the kids in the hall murmured and pointed at me, seems that I was the shiny new toy. I looked at my dad once or two, before McGonagall called me to sit on the stool.

Then I heard it, a voice inside my head saying: -_mmhh this is strange… the daughter of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. You are brave and fateful as a Gryffindor, but you are also very ambitious, like a true Slytherin. I don't… wait; I made my decision…-._

_-_SLYTHERIN- yelled the hat, and the snake's table blow in cheers and applause. I looked back to my dad while walking to the Slytherin table: he was clapping furiously and I could see pride in his eyes.

But on the Gryffindor's table, Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking really disappointed. I felt bad, mum once told me that both houses were enemies and that friendship between them just do not exist. But, the hat was right, mother was a Gryffindor and well, she got a kid with Severus Snape. Maybe there's going to be a new exception to the rule this year.

Once on Slytherin table I shook many hands and most of the kids greeted me kindly. Most of them, but one: that Malfoy kid sat right next to me and whispered into my ear: -seems you are stuck with us for the next 3 years, bad luck. Don't befriend with Gryffindors, less of all with Potty, or else-.

I looked up at him and in an attempt of stay calm, my hands went into fist and trough clenched teeth I whispered back: -who do you think you are? - I asked and continued sarcastically: -oh right! You are a Malfoy, what are you going to do? Tell your daddy I mistreated you?-.

He looked at me with hate and at the moment he was about to answer me, I stood up and said: -Hannah White-

-What? - Malfoy asked with surprise.

-Hannah White, my mother's name. Ask your daddy if you or he want to mess up with her-.

And with that I left his side and went to sit with the first years. Better be with little kids, than with big spoiled brats.

The truth is that I hate to brag about my mother's power. But Ron told me about the things Malfoy thought he could do because of the power his father had in the Ministry. Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire.

The feast began after Dumbledore told everyone about the Tri-Wizard tournament. The commotion the speech left was so big, that most of the students stood up to speak with kids from other houses.

The Tri-Wizard tournament was too much dangerous for almost every wizard or witches who ever tried to participate. There had been people killed before, or so I've heard.

The Gryffindor table was a rush for the rest of the night. I was dying to go there and speak with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I was looking at them, when Hermione turned her head and our eyes locked. I smiled at her and she did it back to me waiving her hand.

I felt better from that moment on and decided that the next day I would go and speak to them; I wasn't going to let our houses get in the way of friendship.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Harry POV

The news of this ancient tournament left Harry with a hole even bigger than the one he got after hearing the hat sorting Hope in Slytherin. No quidditch, no Hope.

-What a pity- said Hermione to Ron after the sorting: -I was so sure she was going to be a Gryffindor-.

-Yeah well, maybe it's our sign to not to trust her- said Ron while chewing a piece of turkey.

-Ron, please! Swallow first, then talk- bleated the girl and the turned her head to the snakes table.

After a minute or so, Hermione looked back at her two friends and happily said: -maybe she's not like the others Slytherins, maybe she's better. We cannot let our prejudices get in our way- finished the girl to the shocked faces of Harry and Ron.

-What? - Asked Hermione with surprise –she has the benefit of doubt-.

-If you say so- said Ron looking at Harry significantly then returning to his food.

-You think she's different Herms? - asked Harry.

Hermione grinned at Harry and answer – of course I think so. I'm sure, actually-.

Harry felt a new wave of hope.

The next morning while going to the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry found Hermione chatting with a pair of girls who were giving their backs to him.

Harry waved his friend and she said something to one of the girls, the one with long black wavy hair, who turn around and happily smiled and waved at him.

Harry was more than surprised to see Hope talking to Hermione in the middle of the entrance, where everyone could see them.

Hermione signed him to join them and Harry run to where they were standing.

-Harry, we were arranging with Hope to make the same optional subjects- said Hermione smiling broadly.

-You are invited to join us- added Hope shyly.

-I don't know girls. One of this subjects is Arithmancy?-.

-Of course- answered Hermione matter-of-factly.

-Then don't count on me- chuckled Harry and Hope then did it too.

Harry stared at Hope for a few minutes; until she saw her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He looked away smiling for making her embarrassed: "maybe he made her feel something".

The three of them entered the Hall and then went into separate ways to their respective tables.

Harry was more than glad to know that Hope and Hermione were becoming friends; that meant more time to spare with Hope, even if it was with Hermione also.

Things at Hogwarts were taking a good path from Harry's point of view: it was a sunny day, they were going to host a tournament and meet people from other countries, and he had double hour in Defense Against the Darks Arts. Yes… it was a great day.

But first they had Potion with Slytherin –to Ron dismay- and even when Harry wasn't very good in that subject, Snape couldn't ruin his day.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other in the class, across from the snakes and where Harry could see, if turning slightly his head, Hope sitting besides Blaise Zabini.

The class began as it normally did, with Snape making his great entrance and glaring at almost everyone but the Slytherin students.

-today's potion is quite a challenge for students your age…- began Snape and Harry zoned off for most of his speech. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his mates moving, until someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

Hope was smiling at him and had various ingredients in her hands. Harry looked questioningly at her and she said: -I noticed you don't have a partner and I was wondering…-

-Yes of course- said Harry stumbling over his own words.

-Great! - Smiled Hope –let's begin-.

For the rest of the class, Hope and Harry made the potion in silence, only briefly speaking about the cauldron or the ingredients. Close to the end of the hour, Snape stood in front of them, and put his big nose above the cauldron sniffing slightly.

And something Harry never saw before in his years at the magic school: Snape smiled, not a toothy smile, just a brief movement of his closed lips, but a smile nonetheless. He then nodded at Hope and said: -stay after hour Miss White- then left.

Still astounded, Harry saw him moving on with his job, and thought that maybe Snape was losing it badly.

After hour Harry saw the students leave until only he and Hope remained inside the classroom, Snape got near and said in his usual self: -Potter! Leave to your next class or it's detention!-

Harry left quickly but actually stayed at the outside and after waiting a few minutes enter the room again and went to the stairs that lead to Snape's office.

The door was a little ajar and so Harry heard something that shocked the hell out of him.

Hope was calling Snape "dad", in a nice conversation about school and stuff. Harry couldn't believe his ears, less his eyes when he saw them hugging and Snape kissing her cheek as any other daddy would do to his princess.

Harry ran away outside the room and far from the dungeons not stopping, until he reached the library, where he found his friends.

He had to tell them.

#

#

#

#

#

That's the end of another chapter.

Sorry I didn't post on Sunday as planned, but I had a family trip (it's summer in my country)and we went where laptops are not allow for my family –the countryside.

Hope you like it, you kwon what to do. And thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry POV.

Harry found his friends at the entrance of the library chatting boringly about some Potions work.

"Ron, Hermione…" said Harry out of breath because of the running he'd done. "I've got something really big to tell you".

"All right Harry, breathe first", advised Hermione a little worried about her friend: "let's go inside the library".

The three of them walked past Madame Pince who was lost in her reading, and sat as far as possible from the other students who were in the library studying or doing schoolwork.

"So mate, what is it?" asked Ron curiously to Harry, who had regain his breath and was now sitting with his back press to the wall.

"I've heard something in Snape's office" began Harry but was stop by Hermione: "what were you doing in Snape's office after class?" she bellowed to him; "that's totally disrespectful of you".

"Yes, I know. Stop nagging", muttered Harry angrily: "and let me finish".

Hermione shut her mouth and glared at her friend nodding him to continue with his story.

"So, as I was saying: I stayed after class to wait for Hope, remember that Snape asked her to stay behind", whispered Harry quietly. "Well", he turned his head to see if anyone was hearing and getting closer to his friends said: "Hope is Snape's daughter".

"What?" shouted Ron in shock and stood up carelessly of his chair.

"Shhhh" Harry hissed loudly: "don't bring attention to us".

Ron blushed slightly and sat down quietly under the disapproving look of Hermione who until there had been in silence.

"Well" the girl said: "that's ok, she's a nice girl and really fun to talk with".

Harry and Ron couldn't believe their ears, Hermione was been comprehensive about something so wrong, -at least it was wrong from their viewpoint- but wrong nonetheless.

"Hermione…" began Ron while putting a hand over his friend shoulder: "It's not ok".

At the face that she made –lifting her left eyebrow in question- Ron began to jabber about how unnatural and impure the whole situation was, from Hope's birth to the friendship she, a muggle born, and Hope, a tyrant's daughter, were forming.

Hermione stared in disbelief at the ginger boy in front of her and quietly said: "well Ronald, I'm really disappointed at your behavior. And Harry, if your mind is as closed as the one of your so call best friend, then I have no intention of staying friends with any of you" sentenced Hermione walking away from them and making both Harry and Ron feel embarrassed of themselves.

At that point, when the initial shock had wear of and Hermione left in his mind a bitter sense of embarrassment, Harry regretted all the things he thought on his way down to the library earlier, all the nasty, hurtful things he was planning on telling Hope without even take into account that maybe, Hope preferred to keep her real identity to herself so not to let others believe that she was having especial treatment –although been in the snakes house already gave her the benefit of being in Snape's especial list.

And Ron wasn't helping much. His best friend was mourning in his own personal misery because of Hermione's words, and Harry knew how much Hermione's thoughts meant to Ron.

Having a glimpse of his mate, looking all defeated, Harry just could think: "yes. Hermione has Ron wrapped around her finger".

With that last revelation, he just stayed there wondering if there ever would be someone so important in his life that would be able to turn his opinions 180 degrees just as Hermione could with Ron.

Later that evening, Harry was walking down one of the long aisle in Hogwarts, looking at his feet and without paying attention to the path he was taking. When Harry looked up after some time of walking, he surprisingly found himself in the dungeons.

"Well, now that I'm here", he thought gaining some courage: "I must talk to Hope".

But, where could he find Hope? He couldn't go ask for her in the Slytherin common room, at least if he wanted to live.

So Harry decided, much to his dismay, to go to Snape's office.

He knocked the door just once before Snape in the flesh opened, only to look at him with disgust and hate.

"What do you want here Potter?" he spited at Harry's face.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Hope was", answered Harry gulping his last word.

"Why, may I ask, would I know about Miss White whereabouts? Mmmhh?"

"Right, why would you", answered Harry again, this time sighing and after a second, looked up at Snape's figure and apologized for taking his time.

When Harry was about to leave, Snape called him back and slurred in his usual self: "I must say, Mister Potter that I wouldn't like to see a Gryffindor doing socials with none of my student".

Of course, what in another words meant "stay away from my daughter ". Harry could understand very well.

"Who would have guessed that Snape was the protective kind of father?" was Harry last thought before walking back to Gryffindor common room.

Well that's a new chapter.

Sorry for been so late, but I had things in my head and I just couldn't sit and write like other times.

If you are still there, thanks for reading!


End file.
